cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Zach Starr
Zachary Wayne Byrne II (born January 21st, 1991) is an CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Zach "The Real" Starr. He still is currently training with his cousin and CAW Superstar Danny Jackpot hopefully getting to break out to the caw scene also. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation (2009 - Present) Just like his cousin Danny Jackpot, Zach Starr was signed to WEDF on July 5th 2009. Danny Jackpot who at the time was the WEDF Intercontinental Champion was able to pull some strings to get Zach Starr signed over to the ECCW brand. At the Un-aired WEDF One Year Anniversary Show, Starr pinned Cruiserweight Championion Evan Bourne in a non title and on the following ECCW he defeated Jimmy Wang Yang. Later he, Evan Bourne, and Chavo Guerrero would get into a argument leading to Vince McMahon booking a 3 way for the Cruiserweight Championship for the Snackdown after One Night Stand.. Before this, Zach Starr had watched the WEDF Hardcore Champion The Rock walk into a bar where he attacked the Rock and won the WEDF Hardcore championship. Drafted to WEDF Smackdown (2010) At WEDF One Night Stand, ECCW was ended by Tommy Dreamer and Rob Van Dam, This led to the ECCW Roster being drafted and Zach Starr landed a spot on the Snackdown roster. He wouldn't win the triple threat match for the Cruiserweight Title thanks to Mike Knox attacking both Evan Bourne and Starr, which resulted in Chavo picking up the scraps. Starr would then would lose the Hardcore title on United 41 later on featuring talent from various caw leagues. Chavo would yet again get the upper hand of Zach Starr after defeating him and Evan Bourne in a tag match on Smackdown 43 and even Danny Jackpot couldn't lead Starr to a victory as he was scouting to see how his cousin was improving in the ring. Zach Starr would compete in a breakthrough battle royal on a Christmas special, but came up short of potentially facing his cousin Danny Jackpot for the WEDF Championship. On WEDF United 45, Zach Starr would team with Danny Jackpot for the first time after his match with the Brian Kendrick was restarted due to Ezekiel Jackson getting involved. Danny and Starr would prevail as a tribute to the fallen Umaga, who passed away. Zach Starr on WEDF Episode 48 - Smackdown, Zach Starr would get another shot at Chavo Guerrero by winning a six man battle royal to earn the right to face Chavo at Last Resort for the Cruiserweight Championship. Finally, at WEDF Last Resort against Chavo Guerrero as Starr would sneak in a small package win to capture his first Cruiserweight Championship. Zach Starr on Episode 51 - Smackdown would nearly pull off the biggest upset of his career, as he had a chance to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship and was even in control, but fell short to Edge who delivered a spear out of nowhere to defeat the up and coming Starr. On Smackdown 54, Zach Starr would send a message to Chavo Guerrero for their match on DCO, by defeating Chavo's bodyguard, Mike Knox in singles competition. On Smackdown 57, Starr once again would get the upper hand of Chavo after he and Mysterio teamed up and defeated Chavo and Mike Knox. . Zach Starr even found himself in title contention for the WEDF United States Championship at the Survival of the Fittest pre-show. Starr came up short, but held his own in the match and proved that he was a star in the making, and it was only a matter of time until he seeked even more gold. On WEDF Ep. 59 - Smackdown, Zach Starr was lucky to have dodged a speeding car, attempting to run him down, the same car that ran over Starr's cousin, Danny Jackpot at WEDF Survival of the Fittest and Starr was also able to become number one contender for the United States Championship after defeating US Champion Jack Swagger after Swagger issued an open challenge. At Royal Reckoning, Zach Starr will challenge the All-American American Champion for the United states Championship. On WEDF episode 61 of Smackdown, Zach Starr was able to successfully defend his Cruiserweight Championship against The Brian Kendrick, and continues his hot streak, as he had also defended the belt successfully against Chavo Guerrero on DCO Episode 1 for the WEDF Cruiserweight Championship Quest for the United States Championship (2010) On WEDF Episode 59 - Smackdown, Zach Starr found himself accepting United States Champion Jack Swagger's open challenge, with Zach Starr getting the victory over the cocky American-American superstar, and earning himself a United States Championship shot at the Royal Reckoning CPV. This will be Starr's first chance at midcard gold, as he is currently holding the lowcard cruiserweight Championship. Zach Starr was on the relaunched DCO roster but has now been moved back to the Smackdown roster in full. Zach Starr was called a fluke by Jack Swagger after he had defended his Cruiserweight belt against The Brian Kendrick, but that won't keep Zach Starr down. On his last DCO appearance for WEDF, Jack Swagger would cost him the Cruiserweight Championship as Starr would lose the Cruiserweight Championship to El Rojo Mexico. At WEDF Royal Reckoning though, Starr would get revenge and win the United States Championship from Swagger. United States Champion (2010 - Present) His first match as United States Champion was on a episode of Flame when he participated in a 6 Man Battle Royal for the WEDF Hardcore Championship, He would be eliminated after El Jefe eliminated him with the Ninety Miles(450 Splash). Zach Starr in his first defense on Smackdown 69, defeated Bobby Lashley, and Jack Swagger in a triple threat match to retain his Championship from two hungry challengers. Before the match, Starr cut a unique and interesting promo, even taking a shot at his cousin, Danny Jackpot saying that he would surpass his cousin's accomplishments. It was announced that on Saturday Morning Main Event 3, Zach Starr would team up with Danny Jackpot again along with Matt Hardy to take on former United States Champion Jack Swagger, the Rated R Superstar Edge, and the Wrestling Machine, Kurt Angle. Time will tell if Starr can co-exist with his cousin after his words he stated on Smackdown. On WEDF Episode 70 - Saturday Morning's Main Event, Zach Starr would look like as if he was trying to help Danny double team on Jack Swagger, however Starr looked like to have accidentally hit Danny and then was rolled up by Swagger after the mistake. After the match it was clear that it was a set up as after the match, Zach Starr gave Danny a low blow and said that he hopes Angle doesn't finish off Danny at Rasslemania, because he will himself because he is the Star of the whole entire WEDF, and called out many people as well. On WEDF Episode 72 - Smackdown, the cockiness of Zach Starr may have gotten to the young superstar as he lost the United States Championship to MVP. MVP also got a little revenge on Starr getting a victory from their rematch on Episode 65 - Smackdown in which Starr pulled off a huge upset. This time it wasn't to be as MVP got the upper hand and regained his Championship that he never lost. New-WWE (2010 - Present) After a 3 Way agreement with WEDF Management, New-WWE and Zach Starr; Zach Starr had signed to New-WWE. The announcement wasn't made until August 8th, 2010 where New-WWE would announce they had signed Zach Starr to the Raw Brand. New-WWE Raw (2010 - Present) Zach Starr made his debut on episode 89 of Raw. He would defeat Giant Guppy, in a victory claimed to the biggest in his career. Starr would then immediately challenge Connor Wine afterwards. On his first New-WWE Pay Per View appearance while under New-WWE Contract, Note that he did compete in a Rumble match one other time while not under contract, He would defeat Connor Wine to win the United States Championship at New-WWE Unforgiven 3. Family Danny Jackpot Ron Jackpot Finishers and Signatures Shooting Starr Press - Backflip in Mid Air to Splash from Top Rope StarrPower - Double Knee Facebreaker with Theatrics. Double Starr Legdrop - Running jumping high–angle double leg drop, with theatrics Starr Jacked - Fireman's carry flapjack Lionsault '' ''Standing Starr Press '' Headscissors Championships & Accomplishments *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation''' **WEDF Hardcore Championship (3 Times) **WEDF Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) **WEDF United States Championship (1 Time, Current) **'WEDF 2009 Rookie of the Year' *'New-WWE' **United States Championship (1 Time, Current) Themes Colors - Crossfade Zach Starr's New Entrance thumb|294px|left|Zach Starr's 2010 Attire Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw